


let's keep trying, okay?

by ahgasses



Series: sickeningly sweet like honey [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: A lot of kissing, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, only fluff theres nothing else in this orz, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: Jinyoung should be the one asking the question to Jaebum, remembering Jaebum was hesitant on marrying him when their parents set them up but past is past. And Jinyoung loves Jaebum. Jinyoung wants no one but Jaebum. He wants to spend his entire life with Jaebum. He wants to let out his last breath with Jaebum’s hand in his. He wants to have kids with Jaebum. He wants to raise the kids together with Jaebum. He wants to share all of the sorrows and happiness with Jaebum. He wants everything with Jaebum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SAPPY YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. 
> 
> it's sad to say this but this part will be the second last and the next part will be the last part of the series. cries guys thank you so much for the kudos and the comments. you guys were the reason why i kept this series going and its finally coming to the end. i really, really love writing the parts of this series because ugh i'm so weak for fluffy and soft jjp and all. i hoped you guys enjoyed reading this series and keep re-reading this series if you guys want some fluffy jjp ♡ 
> 
> on the other side, i wanted to write some spicy scene in this part but i also wanted to keep the sweet and soft and cute scene in this part since this series is all about softy jjp so i ended up with fluffy scene instead. enjoy it!
> 
> kudos & comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> hmu at twitter: @ahgasses

The pressure of something cold, soft and small rubbing on his throat rouses Jaebum awake from his deep slumber. Jaebum knows that it is still too early for him to be awake since he has nothing to do and because the full 2 weeks of his final examination for his last semester last month is still tiring him out. It is almost the end of the summer and the weather is starting to get colder as the days passed, leaves starts to changing its colour from shades of green to shades of brown and there are already so much leaves fallen along the streets.

 

The head that was pillowed on top of his arm starts to move and the little movement hits Jaebum with a cramp from his shoulder and down to his fingers. The pressure on his throat doesn’t stop moving as Jaebum inhales deeply; a sign that he is awake. Jaebum peeks up one of his eyes sleepily and found that Jinyoung is already wide awake; his round brown eyes watching what Jaebum guessed was his small thumb rubbing on his throat. Jaebum hums, making Jinyoung’s eyes shifts up to his eyes and the younger’s lips curls into a small smile as he realizes that Jaebum is already awake.

 

“Good morning,” Jinyoung greets a little bit too cheerfully, much to both Jaebum’s liking and disliking. Liking – because Jinyoung made his mornings become meaningful, and disliking – because he’s not a morning person and he kinda hates it how grumpy he is in the mornings. But Jinyoung might have change how grumpy he is; since Jinyoung always brought the hidden-early-morning smile out of him every time Jinyoung greeted him with a smile as soon as his eyes opened to the morning lights.

 

“Mornin’,” Jaebum greets back with a small smile as he closes his eyes and Jinyoung’s thumb that was rubbing on his throat now starts tapping softly on it. Jaebum shifts closer until his lips is pressed against Jinyoung’s forehead and Jinyoung hums satisfyingly as response, “You have class t’day?”

 

Jinyoung nods, “Mhm, can’t skip today’s classes,” Jinyoung then looks up, causing his nose to bumps against Jaebum’s chin but he doesn’t care as his thumb and his index finger tugs around Jaebum’s round collar’s shirt, “Morning kiss,”

 

Turns out Jinyoung really likes kissing. The younger would kiss Jaebum every chance he had; in the morning when they were brushing teeth together, side by side with Jinyoung giggling like a kid who got his reward after, in the afternoon after he reached home from his college and jumped on Jaebum who was resting comfortably on the couch or was reading a book, in the evening when they were cuddling on the couch and watching something on TV, in the night before they went to sleep and lot of Jinyoung’s kisses on the spare time they had. Sometimes when they were distracted by something, by movies, especially Jaebum if the movies were his favourite, Jinyoung didn’t seem to enjoy it and he would distract Jaebum until Jaebum turn his attention on him. From pecking Jaebum’s cheek to playfully bite Jaebum’s skin around the neck, from playfully bite Jaebum’s skin around the neck to finally grabbing Jaebum’s chin and kissed him hard until they were out of breath.

 

To say that Jaebum dislike when Jinyoung shows his affection towards him like that would be a big lie. Jaebum loves it. He loves it when Jinyoung whined out his name millionth times when they were kissing – as if Jinyoung didn’t want him to stop and as if Jinyoung wanted him to keep kissing until they fell asleep. Jaebum loves it when Jinyoung’s fingers would rake up and down in his hair, leaving his hair a big mess when they pulled apart after only God knows how many hours they have kissed. Jaebum loves it when Jinyoung sometimes would buck up his hip when Jaebum twirled and sucked his tongue lewdly. Jaebum loves Jinyoung’s responses to his touches.

 

“Morning breath, darling,” Jaebum scrunched his nose and bumped it with Jinyoung’s before he backs away, “Can’t kiss you,”

 

It seems like Jinyoung doesn’t want to accept Jaebum’s answer to not giving him a kiss due to morning breath because Jinyoung is already tugging Jaebum closer by the round collar of Jaebum’s shirt. Jinyoung’s lips presses lightly on his chin, waiting for a kiss and Jaebum is weak; so, so weak for Jinyoung’s cuteness and affection in the morning so he finally dives in to take Jinyoung’s already waiting red and plump lips in between his, kissing Jinyoung ever so sweetly that makes Jinyoung decide that he doesn’t want to stop by a small cafe that he used to go before his morning class to grab a small cup of hot hazelnut chocolate with chocolate waffles.

 

Jaebum’s kisses are sweet, addictive and Jinyoung loves the way Jaebum kisses him.

 

Jaebum isn’t rush with his kisses. Jinyoung noticed it from the first time they kissed; in the night where Jinyoung confessed that he wanted Jaebum to break him apart in a good way. Jinyoung noticed that Jaebum let him kissed as messy as he wanted that night and Jinyoung, who have been starving to feel Jaebum’s lips on him since forever, was grateful. Jinyoung likes it when Jaebum let him control their kiss but Jinyoung loves it when Jaebum is the one who control their kiss. Jaebum always takes his time kissing Jinyoung; exploring every inch, every sensitive spots inside of Jinyoung’s mouth that always made something in Jinyoung’s bloom. Jinyoung loves it when Jaebum tugs his lower lips between his teeth and pulls it harshly. And the way Jaebum would suck his lower lip softly as if saying sorry that he would do it again and again until Jinyoung’s lower lip is all swollen, Jinyoung loves it.

 

The way Jaebum touches Jinyoung when they are kissing, Jinyoung might have been addicted. Addicted to Jaebum’s kisses, addicted to Jaebum’s touches, addicted to Jaebum. Jinyoung never gets enough of it. Jinyoung never gets enough of Jaebum. Sometimes it makes Jinyoung think if Jaebum feels the same as him? Is Jaebum never gets enough of him just like how he always wants Jaebum?

 

“Hey, you’re not paying attention to me,” says Jaebum between kisses before he finally stops. He slides his fingers up and stops when it reaches Jinyoung’s ear, faintly rubbing and tugging at Jinyoung’s ear – his sensitive spot.

 

The gesture made Jinyoung’s squirms, feeling very sensitive, “I’m sorry,” he mutters under his light breaths; starting to feel like he’s on the cloud.

 

Jaebum smiles as he kisses Jinyoung’s forehead, “S’okay, baby. ‘M not mad. Just wanted you to focus on me,” says Jaebum softly as he slides his fingers up in Jinyoung’s soft hair, “What were you thinking ‘bout? Something bothering you?”

 

“Mhm, nothing,” Jinyoung buries his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, places a kiss on the soft and warm skin, “Don’t wanna go to class,”

 

It is not difficult to understand Jinyoung. Not that Jaebum is saying that Jinyoung is easy but to know what is going on in Jinyoung’s mind, if he’s thinking about something, it is not difficult to pick it up. Jaebum hums as he massages Jinyoung’s scalp and Jinyoung leans into the touch. There’s definitely something bothering Jinyoung but Jaebum doesn’t want to ask. Not yet.

 

“Alright,” Jinyoung murmurs as he flickers his eyes open, staring right at Jaebum, smiling, “Stop that or you’re going to make my attendance gone worst,”

 

“You really have to go?”

 

“Are you telling me to stay?”

 

“Always,” Jaebum mumbles and Jinyoung grins shyly. _Shit, so fucking cute_ , “Don’t leave me alone, please? It’s cold,”

 

Jaebum stares down at Jinyoung as the younger seems like he’s considering something; whether to go to classes or not. Jinyoung has his eyes on Jaebum’s throat and his lower lips tugs in between his teeth and fuck, Jaebum grumbles under his breath and tilts Jinyoung’s chin up so he could kisses the younger. Jinyoung lets out a surprised gasp as their lips collided because their teeth clacks together and it hurts but then Jaebum slowly and softly licks his lips, apologizing, making Jinyoung smiles in the kiss and snaking his arms around Jaebum’s neck.

 

It’s definitely addictive – Jaebum bites down on Jinyoung’s lower lip, causing the younger to gasps and Jaebum smoothly sneaks his tongue inside of Jinyoung’s wet mouth, tangling their tongues together before gives Jinyoung’s tongue an experimental suck and Jinyoung’s hips bucks in response. The response made Jaebum grins and he pulls away to look at Jinyoung’s wrecked and flushed face. When Jaebum pulls away from the kiss, Jinyoung whines as he makes a grabby motion, telling Jaebum to keeps kissing him. Cute, Jaebum smiles as he looks at Jinyoung a bit longer. Only then Jinyoung’s eyes flickers open and immediately buries his face in his hands when Jaebum’s smiling face greets his eyes. Jaebum grins even wider.

 

“Cute,” Jaebum says, “You’re really cute,”

 

“I know that, thank you,” Jinyoung murmurs as he pulls his hands away from his face and starts to crawl out from the blanket, “And stop teasing me. You know I don’t like teasing,”

 

Watching Jinyoung crawled out from under the blanket and drags his feet quickly to the bathroom because the tiles are cold, as always, Jaebum props his elbow on Jinyoung’s pillow and rests his chin on his hand; vanilla scent of the shower gel that they bought together last month filling inside of his nose and he sighs at the scent – already missing the younger’s warmth on the bed.

 

“You like it when I’m being all tease,” Jaebum replies and eventhough Jinyoung is already in the bathroom as he listens to the water running down, he could guess the younger’s cutest eye roll at his reply.

 

“You’re lucky that you’re my husband,” was Jinyoung’s reply and Jaebum smiles.

 

 _You’re lucky that I love you_ , is Jinyoung’s meaning of the sentence.

 

×

 

It’s unusual of the library to be so crowded at the early of the semester is what Jinyoung thought when he first stepped in the library. There barely have any empty spots and even his favourite spots has already taken by some students. Even so, Jinyoung still walks further into the library as his eyes keeps wandering around for an empty spot for him to finish his assignments. He keeps searching for seconds as he carries his books and laptop before his eyes found an empty spot at the farthest corner of the library. There are few students nearer the spots and Jinyoung kind of wants to be alone when doing assignments in the library but since the library is too busy with other students, he guess that the spot will do.

 

Jinyoung rushes to the empty spot so that no one is taking that spot. As soon as he reached to the table and put down his books along with his laptop, a relief sigh escapes his lips. Now, let’s get these assignments finish and go back home.

 

The books and the papers are scattered on the table and Jinyoung makes sure that his books and his papers are not mixed with the stuffs which belonged to the other students’ who sit in the same table as his. The keyboard pressing is filling up the silence and Jinyoung has one of the earphones plugs in his ear, listening to the song that Jaebum recommended to him few weeks ago. Jinyoung isn’t a person who listens to music when doing something because he wants to concentrate on one thing at a time but the song that Jaebum recommended to him few weeks ago in a cold night where they all cuddled up, sharing warmth is so good and he couldn’t stop listening.

 

Jinyoung was stretching himself after who know how many minutes from the minute he started to lost himself in his assignments when the phone is buzzing besides the laptop. Jinyoung immediately picks up his phone and goes out of the library after saw the name of the person who is calling.

 

“ _Hey_ ,” Jaebum’s voice reaches his ear and the sound of his husband’s voice tone makes everything inside of him fuzzy and warm.

 

Jinyoung bites his lips as to restrain himself from smiling and grinning too wide for the people around him to see and looks at him weirdly, “Hey, what’s up?”

 

“ _You busy? In the library?_ ”

 

“Mhm, kinda. Still have more to go. I’m outside of the library now. Why?”

 

“ _Nothin’_ ” was what Jaebum’s reply and Jinyoung frowns slightly at his response.

 

“What’s wrong, Jaebum?”

 

There was a pause of silence from Jaebum and Jinyoung is starting to get worried but then Jaebum’s voice break the silence and Jinyoung wants nothing to slap him on the face. Or maybe kisses him hard until they are out of breath because Jaebum is making him feel too warm.

 

“ _I just miss you, that’s all,_ ” Jaebum continues and Jinyoung is very sure that Jaebum is smiling, like an idiot, “ _When are you coming home? It’s too cold_ ,”

 

“Clingy,” Jinyoung says teasingly though his insides are feeling all giddy wants to go back home and though he’s already reached the table, starts to collect all his papers and books and shutting down the laptop after saved the documents, “You can’t wait for me to come home? What are you doing anyway? You better go and do something productive than calling me just to say that you miss me,”

 

“ _Speak of yourself, baby_ ,” Jaebum’s reply makes Jinyoung blushes hotly because fuck, he wants to go back home and cuddles with Jaebum and wants Jaebum to call him baby with that husky tone of his over and over again, “ _You’re on your way to the lockers, ain’t you? Can’t wait to go back home and have my arms wrap around your slim waist and shower you with kisses and call you baby until you’re squirming under me_ ,”

 

It’s true. Everything that Jaebum says are true and Jinyoung’s face is feeling too, too warm and he hopes that nobody sees that he’s blushing. The steps that he’s taking towards the lockers are getting faster and he is so desperate to go back home to _wants_ Jaebum. To wants Jaebum’s warmth around him, to wants Jaebum’s skin against his skin, to wants Jaebum’s lips on his and all over his exposed skins, to wants Jaebum loves him.

 

“Shut up,” says Jinyoung and Jaebum on the other line, chuckles, “People are staring,”

 

“ _Not that I do something to you in public, baby_ ,” Jaebum replies teasingly, “ _I am talking to you over the phone and people are staring because you’re making it too obvious of what I am talking to you about_ ,”

 

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung breathes out, already feeling breathless because of what; he also doesn’t know. Maybe it’s because of Jaebum’s voice tone or his teasing but Jinyoung doesn’t care. He wants Jaebum.

 

The _wanting_ to have Jaebum’s lips all over his body and the wanting to have Jaebum’s skin against his skin isn’t a secret anymore, Jinyoung knows that Jaebum already knew his wants. Ever since the night where they kissed for real for the first time, Jinyoung has been wanting Jaebum. Ever since the night where Jaebum started to call him baby, Jinyoung wants nothing than to melt under Jaebum. The rough fingertips that always made its way on his skin every time they kissed makes Jinyoung wants more and he doesn’t want to stop. Jinyoung wants Jaebum to wants him.

 

“ _Yeah, baby?_ ” There’s something changes in Jaebum’s voice tone and it makes Jinyoung shudder visibly. The phone in his hand tightens.

 

“Can you—“ Jinyoung speaks, suddenly feeling nervous and excited. He licked his lips before he continues, “Can you wait for me to come home?”

 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jaebum replies, almost rushing but Jinyoung didn’t notice that as he slung his backpack on his shoulder and the steps towards the gate of the university are getting faster and he almost tripped on his shoelaces, “ _Yeah, Jinyoung-ah, baby. I’ll wait for you,_ ”

 

And Jinyoung knows that Jaebum wants him too.

 

×

 

As soon as Jinyoung opened the door and slipped off his shoes, Jaebum is already there, pulling him into a wet and rush kiss which makes Jinyoung immediately melts under him. Jinyoung snakes his arms around Jaebum’s neck, pulling him possibly closer.

 

The kiss isn’t soft and slow like always, it’s rush and rough; full of biting and Jinyoung loves and so, so weak of this kiss. Jaebum pulls his lower lip in between his teeth and Jinyoung gasps softly when Jaebum’s warm hand slips under his sweatshirt, trailing his fingertips on Jinyoung’s cold stomach. Jaebum then breaks the kiss and tucks his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, giving a rough bite on the skin making Jinyoung groans in pain and Jaebum immediately licks on the skin to reduce the pain.

 

“Baby,”

 

They ended up on the couch and how did they end up on the couch, Jinyoung doesn’t know but what he knows he wants more. He wants more of Jaebum. He wants Jaebum’s lips on his again and he wants Jaebum to bite him; leave marks all over his skin and he wants Jaebum to keep touching him. Too overwhelmed with his feelings and wanting, Jinyoung cups Jaebum’s cheeks and pulls him into a breathless kiss, sucking on Jaebum’s tongue as if he will stops breathing if he pulls away from the kiss.

 

“Baby, w—wait,” Jaebum says between kisses before he finally gets to break the kiss and cups Jinyoung’s flushed cheeks. He rubs his thumbs on the skin and let his eyes wander on Jinyoung’s wrecked and flushed face, “Baby,”

 

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung whines, eyes and thumb on Jaebum’s lips, “Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me again. Want you,”

 

“Jinyoung-ah, baby,” Jaebum calls again, softly, “Baby, look at me,”

 

It took Jinyoung a few moment before his eyes flickers up at Jaebum. Looking into Jaebum’s concerned, warm eyes.  
“You—“ Jaebum starts and then he clears his throat, “You really wanna do this, baby? There won’t be any regrets? With me?”

 

Jinyoung should be the one asking the question to Jaebum, remembering Jaebum was hesitant on marrying him when their parents set them up but past is past. And Jinyoung loves Jaebum. Jinyoung wants no one but Jaebum. He wants to spend his entire life with Jaebum. He wants to let out his last breath with Jaebum’s hand in his. He wants to have kids with Jaebum. He wants to raise the kids together with Jaebum. He wants to share all of the sorrows and happiness with Jaebum. He wants _everything_ with Jaebum.

 

“I love you,” Jinyoung breathes out, looking Jaebum in the eyes, convincing him that he’s not lying and he really loves Jaebum, “I love you, Im Jaebum. I really love you. I want this. There won’t be any regrets and there will never be. I always wanted this. I wanna do this with you,”

 

“I love you too, Im Jinyoung,” Jaebum says after a moment of silence. His voice wavered but fuck, does he care, “I fucking love you so much, Im Jinyoung. It drives me crazy. You drive me crazy. How did you get me rile up so much? How did you get my heartbeat increases and then made me so fucking calm when I’m with you? Fuck, it was damn insane to have my parents set me up with you when we barely knew each other and it was damn insane when we actually married without knowing each other better and it was crazy for me to fell in love with you in such a short time. I fucking love you so much, Im Jinyoung. I love you, I love you, I love y—“

 

Jinyoung kisses Jaebum, hard and Jaebum pulls Jinyoung closer to him by the waist and kisses him as hard as Jinyoung does. Jinyoung rests his forehead on Jaebum after he pulled away from the kiss, eyes close as he trails his index finger along Jaebum’s jawline and opens his eyes slowly only to met with Jaebum’s already opened eyes, looking up at his. Jinyoung smiles fondly and kisses on the tip of Jaebum’s nose.

 

“Show me how much you love me,” Jinyoung whispers. Their lips brushes against each other and Jinyoung loves how intimate it feels, finally, “Get me your babies. Have kids with me,”

 

“Baby—“

 

“Don’t care if it’s difficult to get me your babies, we can keep trying. If it’s impossible, we can adopt kids from the orphanage and raise ‘em up as our own kids. But for now, let’s just— keep trying, yeah? I want your babies. I want to have our own children,”

 

Jaebum nods, eagerly and kisses Jinyoung on the lips again, “Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that. Let’s keep trying,”

 


End file.
